Snapshots Of Life
by Katasumi Heyano
Summary: A collection of oneshots about the various interactions between Canada and Prussia, some AU and some not, some romantic and some not. Rating is subject to change. Main pairing is PruCan, but may include USUK, FrUK, Spamano, GerIta, AusHun, and others.
1. I'm Not Impressed

**A/N: Well, hello, everyone. Wow, it's been a long time since I've posted anything here. More than two years, to be exact! First off, I want to apologise to anyone who put me on author alert for my old stories; I will not be continuing them. Secondly, I just want to say that I'm obsessed with Hetalia -PruCan in particular- so that will be most likely be all that you will see from me. Also, I don't have a set schedule for updates, since I just write whenever I'm bored or have nothing else to do.**

**So, as far as this story goes, it will just be a collection of oneshots, some related to each other, and some not, but it will all be PruCan, mostly high school-AU. So, hope you enjoy. You can favourite or review... or, yanno, not. It's your choice, really.**

It had started simply.

The announcement of a new student, and his unofficial but unanimously recognised title of "class leader."

_Typical, _he thought, tucking a stray piece of wavy blonde hair behind his ear, _They only remember me when they need me for something._

His first impression upon actually meeting the new person with whom he now shared a schedule was, honestly, not a very good one. After all, the first words out of the guy's mouth were narcissistic and full to the brim with self-praise.

"Hey, shortie, I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! But I'm sure you already knew that," he had said proudly with a smirk, his his silver, almost white hair shining under the fluorescent lights as he pompously ran a hand through it. The little blonde boy wasn't sure what to make of him. He had to force himself not to roll his eyes as he responded.

"Matthew Williams. Charmed." He concluded by holding out his hand and attempting to hold back the sarcasm that so desperately tried to sneak its way into the last word. Gilbert had looked at him in what seemed like confusion, staring at the hand like an Amish man would stare at a computer. His ruby-red eyes flickered between the boy's outstretched hand and his expression of thinly disguised exasperation before clasping the hand in his own and grinning so widely that Matthew honestly thought the guy's face would split it two from it.

"Wow, kid, you're so old-fashioned!" he cackled, letting out a strange laugh at the sight of the boy's face going back and forth between embarrassment and resentment.

"Nice to meet you, too..." Matthew muttered, trying to take his hand back, but being stopped by the albino's vice-like grip. "You can let go now, eh..." he said, a feigned smile adorning his features. Gilbert simply laughed that same, odd laugh and used their connected hands to pull the blonde flush against him, the now-intertwined fingers raised above their heads as if they were dancing. After a yelp and a blush from Matthew and a smirk and a laugh from Gilbert, the semi-embrace ended as the latter released the blonde from his grip. He stepped back and gave the boy an anlost predatory grin.

"Kesesesese, it's gonna be fun messing with you, Mattie~"

Matthew just made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat and tried to look interested in the dirty tile floor as he averted his gaze from Gilbert's.

**So, here's the first bit of this little story-thing. I'm already working on the second chapter, so it will probably be out soon. I usually wouldn't write, but the amount of badfic!PruCan here in The Pit was annoying me, so I wanted to see if I couldn't help solve that. Btw, I get my chapter names from random places, like putting my iPod on shuffle lD**


	2. I'm Not Impressed II

**A/N: Hey, sorry this chapter was a bit later than I expected. I had a family emergency. This is connected to the first chapter, by the way. Eh, I didn't really like this one on paper, but this version is better...**

**

* * *

**

I'm (Not) Impressed II

It had grown unexpectedly

Matthew, honestly and truly, had never anticipated actually becoming friends with the eccentric, narcissistic albino known as Gilbert Beilschmidt. Sure he spent a lot of time with the guy, but it wasn't as if he'd actually had a choice in that matter. But somehow in the course of the monotonous discussions about school, they had began talking about other things. One thing lead to another and suddenly, Gilbert was sitting at Matthew's kitchen table with the Canadian at the stove and making them pancakes, his long blonde hair tied back in a short ponytail that the other male had teased him for.

It had been about two months since Gilbert had transferred into the school, and most of the people who had come into contact with him -including Matthew himself- were thoroughly confused and frankly shocked at his decision to befriend the oft-forgotten little blonde boy. Matthew, for his part, was most just ecstatic at the fact that _someone _remembered him for once.

Somehow, these random meetings moved themselves from the kitchen over to the sofa in Matthew's living room, where he and Gilbert would watch TV together, or occasionally play a game. Little by little, they began moving closer together, from opposite sides of the sofa to one cushion apart, until they found themselves sharing one medium-sized cushion, requiring that their hips be pushed together. There was nowhere for Gilbert's arm to go in that position except for around Matthew's shoulders of pushed uncomfortably between them, but neither of them minded when the limb found its way around Matthew. Gilbert knew -and he knew that _Matthew _knew- that it wasn't a _romantic _gesture or anything of the sort, so he would simply keep it there, missing Matthew's small blush as he turned back to whatever it was they had been watching that day.

* * *

**Woo, short chapter is sort. But oh well, it was cute... right? Gil's point of view is kinda fun. The next one will be longer, and will include lots of confused, introspective Matthew, so look forward to it!**


	3. I'm Not Impressed III

**A/N: Chapter three, fuck yeah. Sorry this was so late, I had a derptacularly busy week. IB is out for my life, I swear to Prussia. But this is my favourite chapter so far, hopefully you'll like it, too. The next one is sorta the same, but Gil's take on things. There will be actual dialogue and interaction soon, I promise. Poetic thoughts are just so fun to write.**

**

* * *

**

I'm (Not) Impressed III

* * *

Occasionally, usually when Matthew would insist on watching the news, Gilbert would feel himself start to nod off. Not intentionally, of course, but as much as he tried to avoid it, he would eventually fall under the embrace of sleep, and his head would gently fall onto Matthew's shoulder.

What he never knew was that Matthew would watch him sleep.

Matthew himself didn't quite know why he derived as much enjoyment as he did from watching the albino sleep. He did know that it was an action he performed with more than simple curiosity, which could have been sated with a simple glance in the other's direction. There was a different emotion, he knew, that drove him to the staring, but it was one that he couldn't place, could not put a name to. He tried to not concern himself with the identity of the mysterious emotion, shoving the thought back under the surface of his consciousness whenever it tried to surface.

He would frequently attempt to describe it to himself in his mind, but every time, the only words he could conjure up would sound as if they had come directly out of one of the trite romantic novels that his older cousin so adored. The uneasiness in his stomach that was so often compared to the fluttering of the wings of butterflies, the heat he could feel creeping up into his cheeks, alongside many others.

He was continually surprised by simply the way that Gilbert looked when he was fast asleep. His waking face was one that Matthew knew well; his features were almost always twisted into either a smirk or a grimace. But no matter what, his eyebrows would almost constantly be furrowed together whether his expression was one of joy or disgust or anything else. But asleep... asleep, he looked positively tranquil, with no sign of the fiery personality he usually displayed. He seemed as though, as the saying goes, he couldn't hurt a fly, though that was something Matthew knew to be untrue based on the the fights the other managed to get into on a regular basis. It must have been this stark, almost astonishing contrast, Matthew reasoned, that made him unable to tear his eyes from the sleeping form laying against him. _Yes, _he would assure himself, _that's surely what it is._

And then, the increasingly frequent occasions where the sound of Gilbert's gentle, even breathing would lull him to sleep as well, Matthew would miss the way that Gilbert would mutter or call out or whisper the Canadian's name against his shoulder or his neck, as he often would. But the times that he would be awake for it only served to make the mysterious emotion intensify. It left his breath coming just a bit faster, his heartbeat just a but harder, and his thoughts just a bit more jumbled.

* * *

**Yeah, I love this chapter a lot. This is what happened when my English class got switched to C lunch, and the last thing in my head before I write is poetry. Anyway, I;m not sure when the next chapter will be out, since I don't have it written yet, but it will be similar to this one. **

**Also, thanks for reading/favouriting/reviewing! Every notification I get for this story makes me happy on the inside~**


End file.
